memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Argelius II
Argelius II (known as Nelphia to its inhabitants) was a Class M Federation planet located in the Tau Ceti quadrant, orbiting the star Rho Magnin (Argelius B) in the Ciatella star system. It is home to the Argelians. History In the early 11th century, intense planetary conflict raged on Argelius, which nearly resulted in the annihilation of all life on the planet. Slowly, the Argelians began to recognize the danger of their actions and began to turn to a life of peace. However, this was a very slow process and the "Great Awakening" of the Argelians did not occur until the late 21st century, specifically 2067. ( , ) As the Argelians began to rebuild their world and their society, Argelius began to look like a paradise. By the late 22nd century, Argelius began to attract visitors from all over the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, with its most frequent visitors being from the Federation. In 2230, Argelius joined the Federation and became an important space port. ( ) Sometime in the early 23rd century, Argelius underwent a planetwide cataclysm in which the genetic code of many of the planet's species began to breakdown and experience runaway mutations. The northern continent retained some semblance of civilisation, but the southern continent was devastated. Dr. Philip Boyce was assigned to help fix the ecosystem, spending seventeen years on the planet. Here, he met and later adopted a young girl named Jaya. ( ) By the 2250s and 2260s, Argelius was a popular shore leave destination for Starfleet officers, given its varieties of bars and casinos, as well as the excellent weather and friendly culture. ( ; ; ) In 2267, several murders were committed on Argelius, including the Prefect's wife. Although Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott of the was implicated in the murders, it was later revealed to be the entity known as Redjac, who had assumed control of Chief Investigator Hengist. ( ) In 2281, Starfleet's Special Section put out the rumor that Montgomery Scott was on mandatory rest leave after getting into a brawl on Argelius. ( ) By the late 23rd century, there was an Orion Colony on Argelius, marking their deepest expansion into the Federation at the time. ( ) Despite the trouble he encountered in his first visit, Scott continued to enjoy visiting Argelius. Shortly after his revival in the 24th century, Scott compared the quarters given to him when rescued by the to a hotel he stayed in on the planet. ( ) Shorty after, Scott had an extended stay on Argelius II, where Lieutenant Commander Burgoyne of the accused him of trying to hide from the rest of the universe. Burgoyne finally convinced Scott to leave Argelius II, but not before Scott beat hir in a Scotch drinking contest. ( ) Argelius banned casino gambling sometime in the early 24th century, concluding that it contributed to violence. ( ) Flora and fauna Glanthor live in burrows in wooded areas of Argelius II. ( ) Mirror universe In the mirror universe, of the was accused of the brutal murders of three women on Argelius II in 2267. However, Captain ensured that the charges disappeared almost immediately. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) Connections External link * category:planets category:federation worlds category:beta Quadrant planets category:second planets category:argelius sector planets